When You Assume
by JaneCorvin
Summary: "You didn't have to say it." She finally looked at Jane and it damn near broke her heart to see the hurt and brokenness that was in Maura's eyes. It damn neared killed Jane when she realized that she was the cause of that pain. When Jane and Maura get into an argument at the Dirty Robber fears and insecurities spill over their relationship. -I really do suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

She's a cop. Well, technically a detective, but same difference. Either way she knew that speeding through the dark, wet night of Boston streets was illegal. The thumping of Jane's heart rang out so loudly that she barely registered her phone ringing. Not taking her eyes off of the road, Jane opened her phone.

"Jane, what the hell just happ-"

"Frankie not now okay I'm driving."

"Janie everybody here is freaking out right now. I walked out of the bathroom to find you and Maura gone and now everybody's talking about you guys."

"Frankie listen I-"

"-And someone told me that you two basically had a shouting match in the middle of the freakin Robber!"

"Alright listen! I don't know who you're getting your info from, but their full of shit! We we're not shouting."

"That's not what they said. They said that that was the maddest they've ever seen Maura. Jane…What did you to her?"

Jane tried really hard to focus on the road. She tried to contain the rising anger that threatened to spill out of her. Why did everyone always think it was her fault anytime she and Maura had an argument? Maura fucked up sometimes too. Jane cursed and slammed her hand against the steering wheel after she missed the turn into Maura's Beacon Hill neighborhood.

"Goddamn it Frankie! Why does it always have to be me who screws up? You know, Maura's no fucking saint!"

"…Janie umm…she kinda is. I mean she's Maura."

"You know what I don't have time for your bullshit right now!" She slammed the phone shut and threw it against the passenger side door. It was too late to try and contain her frustration and anger. Jane was seething when she finally pulled up in front of Maura's house. Walking up the driveway she wasn't surprised to see Maura's Prius already there. It had taken Jane a little while longer leaving, having yet another short argument with Korsak and Frost on whether or not she was too inebriated to drive. Determined for that not to be the only argument she would win tonight, Jane used her own key to get into the front door. Once inside Jane looked around. Maura was in the kitchen sitting on a stool facing the living room seemingly engrossed in her phone. Jane took her coat off and flung it onto the couch as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Maura. When I told you I hated it when you walked away from me, when the conversation isn't over, I meant it." She addressed Maura a bit rougher than she had intended, but the anger combined along with the yelling she had did with both Maura and Frankie, gave Jane's voice a low and warning timber. Maura on the other hand, didn't even seem to realize that Jane had entered the house, let alone spoken to her. She continued to look down at her phone solely concentrated on it.

"Maura...Maura do you hear me talking to you?" Nothing. Jane straightened her back and placed her hands on her hips to glare down at Maura.

"Maura!" Still nothing.

Jane swiftly stepped directly in front of Maura and yanked her phone out of her hands. Maura shot up out of her seat and began grabbing for her phone.

"Give me my phone back now!" Finally getting a rise out of Maura, Jane held the phone above her head. Having even more height on Maura who had taken off her heels, guaranteed that the phone couldn't be reached by Maura.

"Maura, will you listen to me damn it! I'm not giving you your phone back until you agree to talk about what happened!" Maura only pushed higher onto her toes. She grabbed at Jane's arms trying to get her phone by pulling down on Jane's wrists. Maura knew though that no matter how hard she yanked and how hard she strained, the fact that Jane was stronger and taller than her would prevent her from getting her phone. Her frustration finally came to its peak. She put her hands on Jane's chest and shoved her as hard as she could. Jane too surprised at Maura's actions to brace herself, stumbled all the way out of the kitchen and into the back of the couch.

At first she just stared at Maura. Her hair was tousled, her skin was flushed and her chest rose and sank swiftly in her tight dress. Despite the knowledge that they were in the middle of a fight, Jane couldn't help but feel a bit of arousal tingle down her spine. There was something about prim and proper Maura acting out in such an animalistic way. Jane pushed that thought aside as another flashed into her head. _Did Maura really just push me?_ This thought instantly brought Jane back into the heat of her rage. _Maura Just Pushed Me! _Jane looked down to the phone in her hand and without an upward glance Jane heaved the phone. Maura flinched as the phone whizzed passed her-barely missing her head- and into the opposing cabinet and smashing to pieces. Before she could register what happened, Maura was faced with a furious Jane Rizzoli slowly stalking toward her.

"Maura. What. The Fuck. Has gotten into you."Jane's voice was so low and fraught with warning that Maura had to grab the counter behind her to keep her balance. When Maura finally met her eyes and Jane could see the beginning of unshed tears in them, she forced herself to inhale deeply and take a few step away from Maura.

"Okay, Maura help me understand what's happening here. Because all I know is that one second I was at the bar getting us drinks and the next you were in my face yelling at me saying…you know what I was so damn shocked that I can't even remember what you were saying." Maura looked at her shoes and finally spoke.

"Jane why are you here?" Jane gaped at Maura as she wrapped her arms around herself, still avoiding Jane's eyes.

"Why am I here? Maur I'm trying to figure out what the hell happened back there. Why my girlfriend decided to spontaneously bite my head off for no reason!"

"Okay, first of all I am not your girlfriend any longer." Then with a sad tone to her voice she said, "I think you made that fairly apparent, Jane. Secondly-"

"Hey! Oh, wait just a goddamn second Maura! What do you mean I'm not your girlfriend anymore? Are you…are you breaking up with me." Jane's voice cracked and she clenched her fist together in an attempt to not run over to Maura and grab her shoulders and beg her to stay with her. Jane just stood there and replayed Maura's words in her head. _I am not your girlfriend any longer. _

"Jane! You broke up with me!" Her eyes darted back and forth from Jane to a spot behind her and ultimately decided on the spot.

"What…what are you talking about? I've never said that I-"

"You didn't have to say it." She finally looked at Jane and it damn near broke her heart to see the hurt and brokenness that was in Maura's eyes. It damn neared _killed_ Jane when she realized that she was the cause of that pain.

"Maur…what are you talk-"

"You touched her." She whispered it so softly that Jane almost missed it.

"Jane…you broke up with me the moment you cheated on me." Jane stood frozen. Rooted to her spot. _What?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for the responses and the follows. Here's chapter two, happy reading!**

_They all gathered around their regular table laughing at how Frost nearly ripped his pants chasing a suspect earlier._

_"Oh, Maura you should have seen him. I'm telling you Frost almost hit a full split in the middle of the street! It was great!"_

_Frost looked at her and shook his head._

_"Thanks partner. Good to know you have my back against the rest of these losers," He said sarcastically as he pointed to Frankie and Korsak._

_"Oh come on Frost, you know I'm just kidding." He simply stared her with her trade mark "really?" look written all over his face._

_"Fine. Look I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"_

_He pretended to think before giving her a shit-eating grin. "You could…buy the first round of beers."_

_"Sure thing bud. Hey, babe do you want anything?" She rested her hand on Maura's lower back and turned to see her smiling, completely amused by the story._

_"Yes please, a glass of wine would be nice."_

_"You got it." She gave Maura a quick peck on the cheek and made her way to the bar. She flagged down the bartender and ordered the four beers and glass of wine for Maura. Just as she was about to sit down a woman walked up beside her and ordered a few drinks. Looking around the bar and seeing no empty seats, Jane felt it her civil duty to offer her own._

_"Hi…um would you like to sit?" Jane gestured to her bar stool as the woman turned to her. The woman had curly blonde hair that stopped just around her jaw line. She was wearing a mini skirt with a tube top and Jane thought that she must have been a few years younger than herself._

_"You're offering me you chair?" Jane looked at her suspiciously before nodding her head._

_"Sure…if you want it." Not even remotely trying to hide the fact that she was checking Jane out, the woman slowly moved her eyes up to meet Jane's._

_"Hmmm…well. How could I refuse an offer like that?" Jane wasn't sure but she thought that she couldn't be imagining the flirty tone in the woman's voice. Her suspicion was confirmed when the woman slide her back-particularly her ass- into the front of Jane as she moved to sit down in the bar stool._

_"So you sure you aren't gay Frost, because the way Jane says you hit that split could fool me!"_

_"Really Frankie, that stopped being funny like an hour ago."_

_"Oh, yeah whatever. You're just mad. Listen I gotta use the bathroom. Don't drink my beer!" Frankie gave Frost an evil glance before walking off toward the bathroom._

_"Uh oh, there are our two friendly neighborhood drunks over there," Frost said nodding his head in the direction of two men at the back of the bar. They were both talking to a woman who was playing pool with another friend._

_"Oh god. Hey Frost didn't Dan kick them out of here last time they came in here startin trouble?"_

_"Sure did. Told them not to come back." They both glanced at each other. Then at Maura._

_"Stay here Doc. We're gonna go talk to those guys." They walked off leaving Maura alone only for a second before she was joined by someone else._

_"Hey there Doctor Death. What are you doing sitting here by yourself?" Maura looked up to see Detective Crowe sitting in the chair that was occupied by Jane. She hated to be completely rude to Crowe like everyone else, but he was a decidedly unpleasant man. _

_"Detective Crowe. Hello. I'm actually here with Detectives Frost and Rizzoli, Officer Rizzoli and Sergeant Detective Korsak!" Crowe narrowed his eyes at her seemingly frustrated by both her formalities and her chipperness. _

_"Well. You may be here with Rizzoli, but she ain't here with you." He gave her a knowing smirk as he glanced over to the bar. Maura followed his glare and found Jane speaking to a blonde woman who was leaning into Jane whispering something in her ear. _

_"What…what do you mean Detective Crowe?"_

_"Come on Doc. You don't see that." He gestured again over to Jane. "You see that woman?"_

_"The one who Jane is talking to? Well of course I see her. Although your sight of vision is limited to the pupil, it is a common misconception that all mammals can only see about a quar-"_

_"No, that's not what I'm...look Doc I gotta tell you something." _

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_"That woman over there, Tammy, I've seen her before." Maura just blankly stared at him. What did she care that he has seen this woman before?_

_"Okay."_

_"Yeah…more importantly, I've seen her with Jane." Maura looked back at the woman in an attempt to remember her. Maybe she was a suspect or a witness on one of Jane's cases. Or maybe she lived in Jane's building. However, as Maura went through her memory she couldn't remember ever meeting this woman or even seeing her around._

_"I've never seen her with Jane before."_

_"Well that's because she doesn't want you to."_

_"I don't think I understand."_

_"Damn for a doctor you sure are dense. There fucking." Maura looked at him blankly before realizing what his use of the unfavorable word was meant to insinuate. She glanced back at the bar to see the woman laughing at something Jane said and running her hand down her arm. Instant tears sprung to her eyes as she seen Jane pat the woman on the shoulder and let her hand linger._

_"You're mistaken Detective Crowe. Jane would never cheat on me."_

_"Are you sure, cause I'm pretty positive that I seen them making out by the bathroom a couple of nights ago." Maura racked her brain for what she was doing two nights ago. She had left work early and Jane had promised to bring food home from the Dirty Robber, but she ended up working late. When Jane got home, Maura tried to get Jane into bed with her, but Jane had rejected her advances claiming to have a headache. Jane never rejected her. Maura gave a look at Crowe before she quickly stood up and began walking toward the bar. _

_Crowe smirked as he seen Maura walking toward the bar._

_"Gotcha Rizzoli…that was easier than I thought."_

Jane just stared at Maura. _So this entire thing was a misunderstanding?_ Jane carefully walked toward Maura with her hands outstretched.

"Maura. That's what this is about?" Maura shyly looked down and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"This big silly argument is all because you think I cheated on you?" Jane said with a chuckle that made Maura snap her head up. _I can fix this, _Jane thought. But as she reached her hand out to grab Maura's arms she jerked away from Jane roughly and walked around the island going deeper into the kitchen.

With an angry scoff Maura said, "You think this is a joke? Just a silly argument."

Jane gave an exasperated sigh as she walked into the kitchen to stand again in front of Maura. She finally succeeded in holding both of Maura's hands as she looked at her.

"Baby…look at me." When Maura finally raised her eyes to meet Jane's she let the single tear she was holding back, slide down her cheek.

"I want you to know that I would never, ever cheat on you. Maura, you should know that I love you too much to ever do anything to hurt you-" Maura ripped her hands out of Jane's and took a step back.

"You sure didn't seem to care if you hurt me while we were at the bar and you yelled at me in front of everyone like I was your child!"

_Jane took a deep breath as the woman let her hand slide down her arm for the fourth time in three minutes. This woman's constant flirting was really starting to irk her. She had smoothly inserted the fact that she had a girlfriend, but the woman, Tammy, was relentless. She had actually suggested that a little fooling around wasn't that bad. Jane was completely uninterested. _

_"Where's Dan with those damn drinks?" Jane mumbled under her breath._

_"What was that honey?" Tammy had taken to giving her pet names. No one got to give her pet names except Maura and that was only in private. She couldn't risk losing her "badass cop" reputation. Instead of biting off the woman's head like she wanted to do, she just shook her head._

_"So, Jane. I was wondering." She leaned into Jane and proceeded to whisper in her ear. "Exactly how many women have you been with?" That was the last straw for Jane. She whirled her head back to face the blonde._

_"Excuse me? Look I offered you my chair out of courtesy and I'm trying to make pleasant conversation with you, but you are making it incredibly difficult. I have told you I'm in a relationship and it didn't seem to deter you at all. Now if you don't back off, I'll help you." Despite the death glare Jane gave Tammy, a slow smirked appeared on the woman's face. Once again Tammy placed her hand on Jane's shoulder._

_"Oh yeah?" She gave Jane a wink and started to drag her hand down her arm, again._

_"I would love for you to help me get off-I mean back off." Before Jane could rip the woman a new one, without the niceties this time, she saw a wind of honey blond hair appear in front of her and practically knock Tammy off the stool. _

_"Maura what the-" She turned around to meet Jane's confused face and pointed her finger at her._

_"Don't you say a word." Jane's mouth snapped shut at the pure rage that she saw in Maura's eyes. Maura turned on the other woman who stood looking utterly unfazed by the behavior of the oh so proper Maura Isles._

_"It's Tammy, right?"_

_"Yeah, it's Maura, right?" She snapped back at Maura with her arms crossed._

_"Yes, Maura the girlfriend. Maura the woman who knows that you can't keep your hands off of Jane."_

_"Oh, but really can you blame me? I mean come on Jane give it up. I can please you in all kinds of ways." She looked past Maura to Jane and blew her a kiss. Maura stepped closer to Tammy and lowered her voice._

_"Okay let me tell you something...35 seconds." The woman just blankly stared at Maura as did Jane at her cryptic words._

_"Um what-"_

_"That's all it would take. All I have to do is place two intricate fingers right under your trachea and apply press-"_

_"Maura!"_

_"-you wouldn't even feel it, until your brain begins to run out of oxygen-" Jane grabbed Maura by her elbow and pulled her back behind her._

_"Maura, stop it!" When Jane turned around she saw Tammy rushing out of the bar scrambling to put on her jacket. _

_"Maura what the hell was that? You just threatened her! She could file a complaint against you and-"_

_"Oh you would like that wouldn't you. She reports me and I go to jail and you can have her anytime you want. No more keeping secrets from Maura any more-"Jane glanced quickly around during Maura's rant to see that almost everyone in the Robber was looking at the scene that was unfolding. _

_"-and I'm a doctor. You would think I could see what's happening right under my nose. I'm just so stupid and... You're not even listening JANE RIZZOLI!"_

_"Maura, I'm trying to figure out just what you're damn problem is."_

_"Don't bullshit me Jane. I know you're sleeping with her!" Immediately stunned by Maura's use of curse words, Jane just stood there with her mouth open._

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, I know. What is it Jane? Is she a better fuck than me-"_

_"Maura STOP! You're being ridiculous and you don't know what you're talking about!"_

_"You know what I guess I shouldn't be shocked right?" When Jane simply raised her eye brows, Maura walked the short distance from the bar to their booth. The room was eerily quite as patrons moved out of her way. She picked up her jacket and turned back to face Jane who still stood by the bar._

_"Like father, like daughter."Jane's face shifted from one of confusion to one of anger and hurt. Jane stalked toward Maura only to be stopped short by Korsak. Frost continued to tell her that she needed to cool down while she watched Maura walk out of the door and to her car. _


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the clock on the wall in the kitchen pounded loudly in her ears. Thinking back to the events in the bar made Jane realize that this was the worst fight that they had had as a couple. _Like father, like daughter_. Jane felt like her heart was in a vise grip being tightened. With the knowledge of the way Jane felt about her parents' divorce Jane would never have guessed those words would fall from Maura's lips. For months Jane had tried to make her and Maura's relationship work. They took a lot of heat at first. From the other detectives making "I told you so" comments about her sexuality to her Ma's slow progression to acceptance; it had been hard. With all of the things they had been through how could Maura even assume this…_She doesn't trust me._

"How could you say that to me?" Jane looked up into Maura's eyes and tried to mask the hurt she was feeling.

There was a slight flicker of guilt on Maura's face before it shifted into the impassive stare that she had mastered long ago.

"How can_ I_? Jane how could _you_?" The anger in her voice was considerable lessened by the utter defeat that she saw in Jane. A long silence followed as Jane opened and closed her mouth trying to calmly tell Maura all of the thoughts that were running wild in her mind. She didn't know what to address first. How Maura didn't trust her. How Maura would even consider anything that Crowe said to be true. That comment about her father. Maybe the fact that Maura, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts actually _assumed_ something. Suppressing the word vomit that threatened to rip out of her, Jane squeezed her eyes shut and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So you're just not going to say anything?"

"Maura…how could you even for a second believe something Crowe told you? You know he has it out for me…for both of us."

"Jane he didn't need to. I saw you-"

"No what you saw was a woman who I gave my chair to and-"

"Whom."

"What?"

"_Who_ is incorrect. You meant to say…nevermind." Jane controlled her eye roll in favor of her sanity.

"…I was being nice. And she took that for granted and started hitting on _me_ and when I told her I had a girlfriend she still wouldn't let up. If you hadn't showed up guns a blazin you would have seen me take care of it." They traded hesitant glances before Maura's brain began to clear of her resentment. Had she really thought that Jane could treat her that way?

"Really…so you've never seen that woman before?'

"No Maur, I haven't. She was just some random girl that I tried to make friendly conversation with."

Maura dropped her head and released a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. She slowly unwrapped her arms from around herself and began to walk over to Jane and reached for her hand.

"Jane, I'm really sorry. I…I don't know what came over me. I guess I just couldn't bear the thought of-" she was cut off by Jane moving her body away from Maura.

"No. You don't trust me."

"Oh, Jay. No…no you're wrong. I do. I trust you with my life you know that. I was just…scared. When Crowe told me what he saw and then I looked over and her hand…I just lost it. I'm sorry, that never happens to me." She took Jane's chin in between her finger and thumb to bring her eyes up.

"These past few months with you have been nothing but pure bliss…Jane you have been my constant even through all of the things we had to overcome. Sometimes it scares me to believe how much you would give up for me. And I have just been…I don't know… waiting for the other shoe to drop. For you to finally realize that what everyone says about me is true. I figured that with time you would realize how boring I am and how you deserve more. And when Crowe told me you were having an affair I guess I just figured that you had finally grown bored of me and I acted out, because…."

Maura's voice cracked as she let the tears steadily stream down her face. She brought her hand up to Jane's cheek and gently rubbed back and forth over the tan skin with her thumb.

"Because what?" Barely a whisper

"Because I didn't want to let you go Jane." Jane considered her words. She had no idea that Maura had so many insecurities about their relationship. She thought that they were doing a decent job at communicating. He resolve withered with every swipe of Maura's thumb against her cheek. She figured she could see why Maura may have entertained the idea, considering the woman was basically molesting her arm at the bar and leaning into her every five seconds, claiming the atmosphere was too loud. But one thing still stuck out in Jane's mind. She reached up and gently grasped Maura's wrist to bring her hand away from her cheek.

"You called me my father."

"Oh, sweetheart. I am so, so sorry. That was completely out of-"

"I'm…I'm not my father." Maura whimpered at the almost child-like look on Jane's face as she started walking backwards out of the kitchen. Big expressive brown eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over. _Oh, God. What have I done?_ It had taken Jane a while to get over her father's betrayal. Unseen by her friends and family, sometimes Jane would come into Maura's office and kneel in front of her seated form to put her head in her lap. The first time this happened Maura simply stroked Jane's dark curls splayed across her thighs and asked Jane what was wrong. The brunette had only uttered a few words. _I shouldn't miss him so much. _Maura knew that this was a touchy subject with Jane and especially one that she didn't want to discuss in front of half of BPD. But she had let her insecurities project those horrid words at Jane in an attempt to protect herself. She slowly approached Jane; making sure she didn't touch her even though her nerve endings seemed to be straining against her skin just to feel Jane.

"I know Jay. You're not your father. I should never have said that. I was scared and…and embarrassed about the entire situation and I tried to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"You tried to hurt me? …Well you succeeded." With that Jane grabbed her jacket from the couch and headed for the door. When Maura comprehended what Jane was doing, she began to chase after her pulling at Jane's arms only to be shaken off.

"No! Jane…please. Wait! Don't go! Please let me fix this! Please!" Jane stopped at the door with her hand on the knob. And without turning around…

"I'm not sure you can." Jane walked out of the door and the slam rippled throughout the entire house. Maura stood staring at the door. Jane was gone. She melted to the floor and began to sob.

_Please… let me try._

* * *

Horrid pain. That's the first thing that made itself known. Throbbing everywhere. She tried her luck in peaking her eyes open only to immediately slam them shut at the piercing stream of sun light that came through the curtain-less blinds. She let out a long groan as she reached behind her back to grab something that was the radiating source of pain in her back and dropped it to the floor.

"Ah, it lives!" When Jane didn't make any sign that she was going to move, Frankie walked over to her and smacked her legs off of the couch.

"…uhm…stop."

"Oh, come on Janie. You gotta get up. You've been asleep forever." Jane put her arm over eyes as she sat up. She grabbed the edge of the couch to ground herself as a wave of nausea washed over her.

"Frankie…coffee."

"Yeah it's ready, but I ain't getting for you." Jane wobbled to her feet and almost fell over what she had pulled from under her a few moments ago. A beer bottle. A litter of them. _How much did I drink_. She walked over to the kitchen with Frankie on her heals like a puppy. He stared at her as she went about his kitchen with familiarity.

"Where's your sugar?"

"Oh, I ah, ran out."

"Frankie…you were out the last time I was here."

"Jane. I'm a beat cop. When do I ever drink coffee at my own place?" Jane decided with a shrug that she was too hung-over to pull logic from what he had said. She sat down at the bar with her black coffee and slowly pulled her eyes up to the ones that she could feel burning a hole in her. They both sat staring at each other as time passed and Jane sipped her coffee. Finally, with a sigh Jane gave in to her brother's standoff.

"What?"

"You know what."

"…"

"Fine. Can you explain to me why you barged your way into my apartment at one o'clock this morning?"

Rolling her shoulders, Jane simply replied, "I needed a place to crash."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why didn't you crash at _your _house."

"Because…I didn't…me and Maura had a fight, okay. Happy now?" Frankie gave her a look that showed he felt a little guilty about forcing it out of her. How else do Rizzoli's talk to each other.

"Janie." He waited until she met his gaze. "Just tell me what happened." With a resigned huff, Jane recounted everything that had happened. She told him about the random girl who had flirted with her and how Maura had let Crowe whisper in her ear about it. She told him about the argument they had had at home and how she couldn't believe Maura would even think she would do that.

"And then, when we were at the bar she said something that was just so…fucked up."

"What did she say?" Frankie leaned forward and grasped his own coffee cup that he had made during the conversation, while Jane nursed her second cup.

"She said…_Like father, like daughter._ She said I was just like pop." Frankie raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe she didn't mean it." Jane gave him an uncertain look as she finally succeed in swallowing the lump that seemed to have taken a permanent spot in her throat.

"Yeah, that's what she said and I…I believe her."

"Well there you go." Jane stared off. Her eyes clouded with her thoughts.

"Yeah, but what if she's right?" Frankie looked at her with a puzzled look before standing up.

"Jane! I thought you said you didn't cheat. You said-"

"I didn't! Alright? Sit down." Frankie took his seat.

"I just meant that, I can't help but to think…what if I do end up hurting her. Maybe not necessarily in the same way Pop hurt Ma, but you know…"

"Jane, you couldn't hurt Maura even if you wanted to. You love her too much-"

"I don't want to disappoint her." Frankie took a long sip of his coffee before leaning back in his seat.

"So this is what it's about. You not feeling good enough for Maura." When he was met with silence and brown eyes that focused on the bottom of a coffee cup, he gently reached across the counter to take her hands.

"Janie…and I'm not saying this just because you're my sister, but you and Maura are perfect for each other." When her head popped up he gave her that crooked Rizzoli smile.

"I've never seen two people better suited for each other. You balance each other out. I mean come one. She's literal, you're sarcastic. She's logical, you're…gum shoe thing. She's really smart and you're…um" Jane gave him a look and he thought he could see the upturn at the corners of her mouth.

"Well you know what I'm trying to say. Listen, don't let this hick-up completely send your relationship and your _friendship_ to shit because of a little insecurity and a slutty girl. You guys are in love, right?" Jane gave a shy nod and ducked her had as a smile finally grazed her lips and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Okay then. Why are you still here. Your phone rang like fifty times last night and I'm pretty sure it was your girl." Jane walked back over to the couch. She picked up her phone and read that she had twelve missed calls and six text messages all from…her mother? When the realization hit Jane she let out a belting laugh that stunned her for a second before she doubled over laughing again.

"What? What's so funny?" Frankie only furrowed his brow in confusion after seeing Jane's incoming calls list.

"Why are they all from Ma?"

"They're not. They're from Maura."

"Why is she calling you on Ma's phone?"

"Because I broke hers. Shit…shit. I threw a phone at Maura."

"Did it hit her?" Frankie said focusing hard on not laughing at the image of Jane whipping a phone.

"Well. No. and it wasn't going to. I have aim, Frankie. What do I look like, a beat cop?" Frankie gave a good natured scoff. He walked over to his sister and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Jane. Go home and talk to her. Sure, I'm as shocked as you are that the great Dr. Maura Isles _assumed_ something, but…she's been hurt before. Go show her that you could never do that to her. Talk to each other." Jane nodded. Surprising herself and Frankie, she melted into him and hugged him. She held on to him and forced the tears away.

"When did you grow up?"She whispered into his shoulder and finally let him go, but remained close.

"Seriously, where did you learn to talk like that."

"Ah, well. Let's just say I learned from the best." He gave his sister a smile as she once again struggled to hide the tears.

"You know…from all of those hours of sensitivity training." He smirked as she pushed him away with a punch in the chest. She walked toward the door and was almost through when she stopped and peeked her head back in.

"…I love you Frankie."

"I love you too sis."

Jane refused to let this relationship go to shit. She knew that it would take her some time to get over the sting of that comment. _I can make it through Hoyt...I can do this. _She truly was in love with Maura. She had never felt this strongly about anyone in her life; not even Casey. And she knew that Maura felt the same. Just as Jane stopped at the red light her phone sounded. Looking down at the screen, she smiled when she saw the name; **Ma.**

"Rizzoli."

"Oh, my god Jane! I've been so worried about you? I've been calling your phone, but no one answered and I figured you had gone over to Frankie's but your mother only has his work number in her phone and the only number I've memorized is yours. I'm so sorry, Jane. I miss you so much. Please just let me ex-" Jane simply smiles at Maura's flustered rambling before she interrupted her.

"Maur…meet me at home in ten minutes." Stunned into silence Maura glanced at the phone to make sure the timer was still going and she had heard Jane correctly.

"What? You…you want to meet me?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Okay…I'll be there." Without another word Maura heard the line go dead. _Jane wants to meet me._ She silently hoped it was to work things out and not break things off.

_Please tell me it's not too late. _

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your kind reviews. I really appreciate all the advice and the warm welcome for a first timer. This story will be coming to a close soon, but I am feeling this writing thing. So, who knows. Anyway, happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Damn these heels! _Maura rushed around her office stuffing things into her purse and changing out of her scrubs. She had to get to Jane. Jane had sounded frighteningly calm on the phone when she said she wanted to talk to her. She had no hesitation in her voice and even seemed to chuckle at Maura's frantic tone. Maura thought she'd better get home before Jane changed her mind. She said to meet her in ten minutes and Maura sure as hell wasn't going to miss her. Just as she was grabbing her car keys and coat a knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Um…Dr. Isles. Are you leaving?" Maura looked up to see the rookie detective from Narcotics standing in her doorway.

"Yes, I am. There is something extremely important I need to attend to."

"Oh, okay. Well before you go, do you think you could look at this toxicology report and tell me what I'm missing?"

"I'm sorry Detective Reynolds. I really need to go." She tried to brush past him but he stepped in front of her.

"I know. It's just that…okay the guys have all figured out something in this report and because I'm the rookie none of them will tell me what it is. They told me I had to figure it out myself, but I can't see anything wrong. Can you help me? Please, Dr. Isles."

Maura recognized the defeat in his voice. She had been made fun of by some of the detectives, especially when she first started working at BPD. Not so much since she started dating Jane, though. _Jane_. She glanced down at her watch. _Five minutes._ She felt compelled to help this man. She grabbed the file from him and began reading. _If I miss this chance..._

* * *

Jane walked into the foyer of the house to see that Maura wasn't there yet. She knew she wouldn't be. BPD was a 15 minute drive at least. _Good, maybe I can grab a shower. _She walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. Jane stopped dead in her tracks when she took in the room. The bed was unmade and littered with used tissues. Her eyes glanced at Maura's night stand to see that she wasn't the only one who drank last night. Jane thought that Maura must have had a rough morning. Rarely did Maura leave their bedroom without making up the bed. Jane sighed and took off her shirt walking into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and went to get her cell phone. _Just in case she calls._ If seeing Maura's room in disarray shocked her, what she saw now definitely baffled her.

"Ma!" There, stood one Angela Rizzoli riffling through Jane's nightstand. The older woman jumped and spun around with wide eyes.

"Janie! Where have you been?"

"Um, no you don't you get to ask questions, Ma! What are you doing up here?"

"I was…cleaning."

"Ma, we talked about this. You can't clean in our room anymore." Jane and Maura had had to ban her from cleaning their room after cleaning turned into to snooping and she found a few surprises in a box labeled "Toys".

"Well can you blame me? I mean, this room is a mess. Really, Jane? Can't you ever clean up after yourself?"

"What me?"

"Yeah, you. Maura can't live like this." There it goes again. Even her on mother thought Maura was a saint that could do no wrong.

"Well, for your information, MOTHER, I didn't even do this. Wasn't even here last night." She said crossing her arms

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So, hahaha."

"Hmmm. Why weren't you here last night?" Jane stood stock still and wondered if her mother had really been leading up to this question on purpose. _Oh, she's so cleaver._

"Umm…well, you see…we uh. Wait a minute, why aren't you at work?"

"Well, why aren't you?"

"It's my day off. You're turn."

"I took the day off, because Lydia needed me to watch TJ. Something about a job interview. But she hasn't gotten here yet."

"Maybe she changed her mind."

"Maybe. I would know that if I had my cell phone. Jane…why does Maura have my cell phone and not hers?" And the internal battle began. If she lied, her mother would find out somehow. Either by continuing to snoop around or by using that weird mother's intuiting thing.

_Maybe if I tell her everything, she'll understand and get out of here so I can shower. _"Ma, Maura and I had I fight last night, because she thought I cheated on her and then we both said some pretty shi-…um crappy things and I needed to calm down, so I slept at Frankie's."

"Oh. Well that's just silly. You wouldn't do that."

"Oh come on Ma! You know I wouldn't do…" Jane stopped and gaped at her mother after her words finally caught up to her.

"Wait a minute. You…you believe me?"

"Well of course. You're not your father, Janie." At those words Jane's eyes welled up and she leaned into her mother heavily wrapping her arms around her. Angela was shocked at first, but swiftly cuddled her daughter and started to rub her back.

"Oh, sweetie. You hugged me. I didn't even have to ask." Jane laughed and pulled back to wipe away the tear that had escaped.

"You have no idea what that meant to me…For you to say that. Thank you, Mama."

"Of course baby. I know you love Maura. And I know at first I didn't…well…I'm sorry. I want you girls to be together. She makes you so happy Janie." Jane blushed and found a sudden interest in the carpet.

"Janie, you okay?"

"Yeah, ma. Great."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go. I really should go call Lydia and see what's up.'

"Sure…wait a minute I thought you said you couldn't because Maura has your phone."

"Oh, that was just a trick to get you to talk to me. I have a landline in the guest house."

"Of course you do." Jane smiled and shook her head. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Her mother smirked as she gave Jane a pat on her cheek and left the room. Jane glanced at the digital clock on the night stand. _Five minutes._ She made haste of stripping the rest of her clothes off as she ran into the bathroom and got in the shower.

* * *

"Jane?"

Maura stumbled into her front door, hair frazzled from having run up her walkway from her car. She was ten minutes late. She fanned herself trying to ease the itching on her neck from having broken so many traffic laws including speeding to get home. She walked into the living room to find Angela on the couch with TJ.

"Oh, hi Angela. Have you seen Jane?"

"Hi Maura! Jane is-" Just then they heard Jane's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, and it was only seconds before Jane came around the corner. She immediately locked eyes with Maura.

"-There. Well…I will give you two some privacy. Unless you need a mediator?" Jane gave her mother a look that made her bow her head and silently walk out of the door with TJ.

They stood still looking at each other. Jane waited for Maura to say something. She had seemed like she had so much to say earlier on the phone, but now she stood quiet. Maura wanted to say something. Wanted to apologize, beg, plead. But she was too afraid of saying the wrong thing. Finally Jane broke the silence.

"Do you um…want to sit down?" Maura nodded her head, not trusting her voice. She was shocked when Jane lightly grabbed her hand and led her to the couch.

Jane sat on the coffee table facing Maura. Their knees almost touching.

"Well first I-"

"I'm sorry I-"

They both smiled and blushed at having spoken at the same time. Jane reached up and intertwined their fingers and placed them in Maura's lap.

"You go first.' Jane said.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I'm late. I was leaving as soon as I hung up the phone with you, but Detective Reynolds needed my help with deciphering a lab report and I had to help him."

"Oh, uh. No it's okay. Really you're not late." Jane gave Maura's hands a squeezed which seemed to relax her. As an uncomfortable silence seeped between them again Jane exhaled loudly before she started.

"Do you love me Maura?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Okay, well I guess I just had a little trouble believing that last night and I need you to help me understand…okay?" Maura nodded her head when a sign of guilt flickered in her eyes.

"I guess, you thinking I cheated on you took me by surprise because in my mind…that means you don't trust me. And without trust…Maura, there can't be love without trust. So I'll ask again. Maura…do you love me?" Jane's eyes flickered down to Maura's neck and watched as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Yes."

Jane gave a frustrated sigh. "Then Maur, why would you even believe that I could do that to you?"

"You're right. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry-"

"No, Maura!" Jane closed her eyes and tried to reign herself in. _No more shouting._

"I don't want to hear you apologize. I want to hear you answer the question." Maura let her head sag as a tear trailed down her cheek. She tried to wipe it away, but Jane only tightened her grip. Maura looked up into Jane's face to see gentleness in her gaze.

"I'm here. I just need you to be honest with me." Jane smiled genuinely at Maura.

"I was scared." Barely a whisper.

"Okay…of what?" Maura looked up at the ceiling. _Why can't you just tell her?_

"You treat me so well."

"Maura-"

"No just…just listen. Please." She nodded slightly, encouraging Maura to continue.

"You treat me so well. And you…make me so happy and you take such good care of me. But…you see Jane, that's how it always starts." This caught Jane's attention and she leaned closer to Maura. Finally letting their knees graze each other's.

"You think that, you know, you're being a good a girlfriend. You get along so well and you spend so much time together. And the sex…especially in this instance is…well it changes you forever…it's amazing." Jane's cheeks flush as she thinks about the last time they made love. Maura writhing beneath her. The healing scratch marks on her back.

"Everything is going so well, until one day…they aren't. You come home early to the sight of another woman in the bed of the person you thought you loved. And when they don't even seem to care, it just confirms what you already knew. You are expendable...and not worth caring about."

"Oh, Maura…"

"Then…well, then you move on. Start to feel better about yourself. And you find someone new only for it to happen again."

"Garrett?" Maura nods her head.

"…And Ian." Jane's heart breaks. She had no idea that Maura had ever been cheated on. Let alone twice.

"So, Jane I…" Maura struggles to breathe through the tears. Her chest tightening with every memory.

"I may have a few trust issues, because in my experience, when someone tells me they love me…It's only temporary until they realize…they can do better than me."

Jane closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't fathom how anyone could not be _more _than satisfied just being in Maura's life in any capacity. The anger towards the men ran thick through her veins as she concentrated on the even bigger problem. How was she going to get this woman to believe her when she expressed her feelings? Jane set her shoulders and looked squarely in Maura's watery, hazel eyes.

"Maura, I need you to listen to me, okay. I mean really listen. Are you listening?" After receiving a nod from Maura, Jane took a deep breath before she continued.

"Maura, I love you. Do you believe me when I say that?" Unable to speak, Maura merely nodded her head. She did believe that Jane loves her.

"Okay, good. I know I tell you that a lot, but maybe…no…I _know_ I don't tell you how _much_ I love you enough."

"Maura… I can't live without you. When I wake up in the morning you're the first thing that's on my mind. And I'm not exaggerating. You are literally the first thing I think of. Then…then I feel your legs wrapped around me or your head resting on my chest and I feel…honestly, I feel a little sad. I think about how I denied myself having you, because I was too afraid of becoming a stereotype. Maura, I knew I loved you the moment I saw you. Every morning I think about all the other mornings that I could have woken up with such and amazing, beyond intelligent…gentle, kind, gorgeous…Maura, you are the woman of my dreams. You truly are. And do you know what I do when I finally stop pitying myself for not expressing my feelings for you earlier? I pull you tighter to me and I thank…I thank God that _you_ think that _I'm _good enough for you."

Maura had stopped crying. Her hands had gone slack in Jane's. Never had she _ever_ had someone say something so touching. She had studied Jane's face as she spoke finding not only was she being truthful, it seemed as if Jane's entire being was begging her to believe it. She only stared now. She attempted to tell her lips to smile. To tell her hands to cradle Jane's face and kiss her. Her body half succeeded as she brought both of Jane's hands up to meet her lips and held them there.

Jane used both of her hands to gently grab Maura's face and bring it up.

"I _love _you Maura Dorthea Isles. I could never, _ever_ do that to you. Do you understand me?"

"…yes, Jane. I do." Jane smiled and brought Maura in for a hug. They must have stayed in each other's embrace for five minutes just existing. Basking in the feeling of true love.

"Jane?" Maura mumbled into Jane's shoulder not loosening her grip.

"Hmm?"

"I know you said you didn't want to hear it, but…I'm really sorry for hurting you." Jane tensed a little before she moved out of the embrace. She still held on to Maura's hands.

"It's okay Maura."

"No. No it's not. I was scared and I lashed out, but that still doesn't excuse what I said." Jane lowered her eyes and Maura could see her closing in on herself.

"Jane, don't…please don't close me off. We need to start communicating better. That's how we inadvertently ended up in this situation." Deciding Maura was right, she sat up and looked at her expectantly.

"What I said…about you being your father…" Maura could see Jane wince as she brought it up, but she needed Jane to believe her.

"Jane. You are _nothing _like that man. You are so kind and careful with me that I must have had temporary psychosis to lower you to his level. It was wrong and stupid and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry." Jane smiled at Maura's ability to use her medical knowledge even in a time like this.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you,_ Jane." Finally Jane stood bring Maura up with her and wrapped her arms around her waist. They gazed at each other this time without the awkwardness and tension.

"So are we as right as snow?" Jane's face finally broke out into a full grin as the sound of laughter burst out of her. The base from Jane's throaty laugh vibrated through Maura's body. Her knees went weak and she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck to keep her balance.

"Maura, its _right as rain_. And…we still have to work on communicating better, but yes. We're good."

"Well, good." Maura leaned forward intending to kiss Jane, only to be stopped short.

"Wait, there is one more thing." The smile dropped from her face. Maura swallowed loudly and braced herself.

"What is it?"

"Earlier you said that you saw that girl talking to me and _assumed _that something was going on."

"…"

"The last time I checked Miss 'I call blood a reddish-brown stain'… that doesn't happen." Jane smiled and clutched Maura to let her know she was only teasing.

"You're right, I should never assume."

"Uh-huh. And you know what they say when you assume…" Maura stared blankly at Jane.

"Oh come on Maura, you know."

Still Nothing.

"Okay, maybe not. Well, they say it makes an ass out of me and you and it sure did this time." Only silence passed and finally realization donned Maura's face.

"Oh! I get it because the spelling of assume directly correspond with the saying!" Jane only smiled.

"Jesus…and this is why I love you so much." She finally leaned down and captured waiting lips in a sweet kiss. Jane's hand drifted slowly down Maura's back.

"Hmm…speaking of ass." Jane's hands finally reach Maura's backside and she lifted her up. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and squeezed herself tight against Jane.

"I…um." Maura struggled to form coherent thoughts as Jane's tongue nibbled her ear and her lips moved along her neck.

"Just say whatever's on your mind, Maur." _It would be easier if you would stop that. _

"I was just…um…going say…to…neck…my neck-"

"You want me to stop?" Jane said pulling her head back to look at Maura.

"Oh, God no! That's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then what are you_ trying_ to say Maura?" Jane squeezed Maura's ass as a knowing smirk adorned her lips. Maura sucked in a sharp breathe. She leaned into Jane and outlined the shell of Jane's ear with the tip of her tongue. She whispered with hot breathe…

"I'm saying. Get me upstairs, Jay."

Jane released a low rumble from her chest. She grabbed Maura's hair at the back of head and pulled her away.

"You will always be all I need." With that she crashed their lips together in a long awaited, heated kiss. Maura clutched her legs tighter around Jane as she redoubled her grip on Maura. Jane scrambled to the stairs. Taking them two at I time.

* * *

**A/N: That brings us to the end of this story. Thank you guys so, very much for your encouragement. I have so much more to share and I really just wanted to test the waters with this story. Actually, I've already begun working on a few other stories, including a few one-shots. Please stay tuned for the epilogue. Maybe find out Crowe's fate. **

**XO Jay**


	5. Chapter 5-Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Jane, will you hold my hand?"

"Um, sure. Why?" Jane was never one for PDA, but the slightly pleading look on Maura's face had her relenting.

"Well, after the way we…_I _acted at the Dirty Robber, I guess I just want people to know that we're okay. We are okay, right?" Jane smiled. _She's so cute. _Jane stopped their movement and turned to Maura holding both of her hands.

"We are definitely okay. I love you, Maura. And I want you to stop feeling guilty about this, okay. It sucks that it happened, but I think it's only made us stronger. Don't you?" Maura nodded her head.

"Yes. It certainly has. I mean if you are indeed referring to the figurative sense of our relationship and not the physical sense of our muscle mass and bone density…then yes." Jane grinned and leaned in to kiss Maura's temple.

"Yes, princess. That's what I meant."

Jane dropped Maura's hands and wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulder as they walked into BPD. Just like Maura had thought, it was eerily quiet when they walked in. All eyes were on them. Maura could feel the nervous energy start to dissipate when Jane squeezed her tighter. She saw a few of the officers and detectives releasing sighs of relief or high fiving each other. After they walked through security, Jane walked Maura over to the basement elevator. Before Maura stepped in she raised up and kissed Jane on her cheek. Blushing, Jane lifted Maura's hand and kissed it. She stood there until Maura's elevator completely closed.

"So you're good?" Jane jumped and whipped herself around.

"Jesus, Frankie. You can't just sneak up on me like that…and yeah. We're better than good." Frankie smiled and gave his sister a pat on the back as they walked over to the elevators. Jane halted her movement as something caught her eye. She peered even further into the hallway and there it was. The shiny bald head of one Detective Crowe. He was talking to some random officer. He had one of his hands leaning on the wall beside her head and had that stupid half smirk on his face. _Oh, hell yes. _Jane nudged Frankie's shoulder as she walked toward Crowe.

"Frankie." He glanced over his shoulder to see her target.

"Right behind ya, sis." They walked over to Crowe.

"…so yeah I was wondering if-" he looked over to the Rizzoli's and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Jane ignored him and addressed the woman.

"Get lost." The woman walked away without a backwards glance.

"Oh, come on Rizzoli. You just lost me a piece of ass. Unless you wanted to tap that too." At that Frankie started to push past Jane when she held him back and looked back to Crowe.

"I am…going to try and proceed carefully. Know why? Because I'm in a damn good mood." She let go of Frankie and straitened her blazer.

"Now. I need to talk to you about what you did last night."

"I'd say you're wasting your time on me. If I were you I'd be talking to that girlfriend of yours. Unless you broke up…Wait a minute if you guys broke up, does that mean a can hit that? Maybe that's what she needs. A big di-" Jane grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She pushed him further into the hallway until his back hit the opposing wall. They were out of sight of anyone in the lobby and using the elevators. Jane tightened her grip.

"You better watch your fucking mouth, Crowe." Jane sneered to him between clenched teeth. Frankie stood directly behind her with an evil glare.

"I'm gonna have your badge for this, Rizzoli!" Jane released an almost manic laugh.

"Yeah and you think I give a shit?" Crowe peered into Jane's eyes. Her agitated laugh had unnerved him. What he saw behind the wall of anger, frightened him even more. He could tell that Jane really didn't care if she lost her job over this. He shifted uncomfortably in her grasp. He felt suddenly small under her glare. Only being able to whisper.

"What do you want, Rizzoli." Her sadistic smile dropped and her features darkened again.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She growled.

"Come on Rizzoli, what do you want? An apology?" Finally Frankie piped up.

"Yeah. Apologize to her for being an asshole. Right now."

"Fine. Rizzoli I'm really sorry about what I told Maura…" Frankie revved up again before Crowe quickly continued.

"And for being an asshole." Jane could see the genuine fear in his eyes.

"Do you…want me to apologize to Maura too?"

"Yes." Frankie said nodding.

"…no. You're not." Crowe and Frankie both turned to Jane.

"What?" Jane leaned even closer to Crowe. They breathed the same air. She tightened her grasp impossibly tight. Her fingers turned white as she lowered her voice.

"You're not. In fact you will never, ever speak to her again. You will not go down to the morgue ever again. If I even find out you were looking at her…well someone told me that all it would take is two intricate fingers placed right under your damn wind pipe…35 seconds Crowe. Do we have an understanding?" Crowe's face was the image of complete and utter terror. He could tell she meant every single word. She leaned him forward only to slam him harshly back into the wall.

"Do you understand me!"

"Yes, yes. I do. I'm sorry okay. I won't ever speak to Mau-…_her _again. I promise." Jane stepped back.

"Get the hell out of my face." Crowe rubbed his neck and shuffled away with his tail between his legs. Jane turned back to Frankie and took a deep breath. When she exhaled she let her head fall to his chest. He rubbed her back and smirked.

"You alright?" Without lifting her head she mumbled into his uniform.

"I thought I was gonna rip his damn head off." Frankie chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. But you didn't. You did good, sis." She finally lifted her head and tried to physically shake the anger away. As soon as she took her first step she knew something was different. Glancing down her body she noticed it. She smirked and looked up at Frankie.

"Frankie…give it." He smile and handed her her gun.

"Had to make sure you wouldn't shoot him."

"And if I had?"

"Well, Janie I probably would have had to arrest you." Jane laughed and lightly elbowed him.

"Yeah. Thanks, jerk." They smiled as they walked to the elevator. Playfully shoving each other.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys! Your reviews are always welcomed:) ****Also, be on the lookout for some new stuff pretty soon.**

**XO Jay**


End file.
